Sage Maldonez
Sage Esporañza Maldonez is a 17-year-old child of Demeter. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Sage Esporañza Maldonez was born on June 24. Her father is Esteban Maldonez, who is Hispanic and her mother is the goddess Demeter. In Spain, where her dad was born, he was a farmer on his family's farm. Most of his family died because of pneumonia, leaving him and his brother who took drugs. One day, after a lousy day in the fields, the goddess appeared and introduced herself Esporañza, another lonely Hispanic farmer. He was overjoyed and called her his "special gift from the gods," even without knowing Esporañza was really Demeter. They married and had Sage Esporañza Maldonez, their perfect child. One month after Sage was born, Demeter left the two alone. Esteban fell into a depression and thought he could not raise a family and that he would never be happy again. He also thought that they would both die and go bankrupt. When Sage was 7, he met Judy French, a wealthy American actress. They married and moved to America. Sage did not like Judy and did not want to have anything to do with her, but Judy just wanted to bond with Sage. Sage had a knack for growing plants with her hands, but she kept it a secret. One day, Judy found Sage using her powers, and she told Esteban. Esteban did not believe Judy and thought that Judy was going insane. Sage overheard Judy and Esteban talking, and Judy was demanding to know who Sage's mother was. However, Esteban did not want to talk about it, so he refused to tell her. The next day, Sage left on a journey to find her mother and ended up at Camp Half-Blood. She has been living at Camp Half-Blood for 9 years. Sage is a very nice person, but she can sometimes lose her temper. She is a lot stronger than most people think, and she can be tough. She is very sweet, and she is always thinking of others. Sage's fatal flaw is her loyalty. She is extremely loyal to everyone she trusts, and her trust is broken easily because it has been damaged throughout her life. When she meets someone she knows that she can trust, she will stay very loyal to them. She finds it very difficult to trust people. Early Life Sage found out that she could grow plants with her hands when she was 7. She discovered this when a kid named Patrick Hamenez was bullying her at school, so she thrust her arms out on instinct and vines wrapped around his hands and made him stick to the wall. She made him swear not to tell anybody. Later on when she was 14, they started dating. Patrick told his best friend Danté and Sage broke up with him. The next day was the day she overheard Judy and Esteban talking and the day after she left home. On her journey, she was found by someone named Walla Giovanni. Walla led her to Camp Half-Blood because Walla said that she had smelled like a demigod. Walla explained what a demigod was to Sage and then Walla turned into a gorgon. Walla attacked Sage and Sage ran and panicked. She was safely escorted to camp by a satyr named Clover, where she was claimed a month later by Demeter. Sage was mad that Demeter waited for a month to claim her, but she soon got over it. Appearance Sage has black hair and striking blue eyes with pale skin. She resembles her mother, Demeter. She does not look very Hispanic except for her black hair. Her dad always said that she was even prettier than her mom. Alliances *Kyle Packer (boyfriend) Enemies *Ava Duvail (worst enemy) *Catherine Elizabeth Adams Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Sage's signature weapon is her dagger. It was given to her by Clover the satyr. *Sage can run extremely fast but not supernaturally fast. *As a child of Demeter, Sage can create her own plants with her hands. *Sage enjoys fresh water and sunlight like a normal plant. *Sage can talk to plants telepathically. Gallery Sage Hunter.png Celestial_bronze_knife.jpeg|Sage's dagger Happy_Roses_Rainbow_Rose_II_by_HappyRoses.jpeg|Sage's special rose-- only she can make it imgres-127.jpeg|Sage's ivy she made imgres-123.jpeg|Sage's shield her mother gave her imgres-1312.jpeg|The gardening hoe Sage's dad gave her before she left home Strawberryfields.jpeg|The strawberry fields Sage grew up on. Category:Child of Demeter Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:Hispanic Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22